


The chances we take

by sepherim_ml



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werelynx!Jensen, werewolf!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an orphan werelynx kitten that a pack of werewolves decide to adopt. Years later, Jensen is still the unwelcomed werelynx, hopeless in love with his best friend and son of the pack Alpha, Jared; they both know their duties, but, sometimes, the call for a mate is stronger than the pack peace. Written for spn_reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chances we take

**Warning** : AU, werecreatures (werelynx!Jensen, werewolf!Jared), knotting.  
 **Acknowledgements** : Thanks to [](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **daevanna**](http://daevanna.livejournal.com/)  for the amazing beta work as usual, to [](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ldyghst**](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/)  for the yummy-yummy art prompt and the idea, to [](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/profile)[ **weeping_ice**](http://weeping-ice.livejournal.com/)  'cause she's constantly dealing with my craziness and to the mods for organizing this challenge.  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/5260)

 

**[](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ldyghst**](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/) 's [art post ](http://ldyghst.livejournal.com/218074.html)| [LJ](http://mstrssl-fanfic.livejournal.com/31410.html)**

  
  
  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/6847)

  
  
**PROLOGUE**  
  
The air smells like rain.  
  
Sherri, the pack Beta, sniffs an upcoming storm, and looks at the dark clouds as they cover the sky completely. The wind brought them together so quickly that only a couple of minutes earlier the sun had been covered only by soft, white clouds, and now the first lighting flashed through a thick bank of raining clouds.  
  
In her wolf form, Sherri can sense the rest of the pack hunting in the deep of the forest and chasing some young deer, but her attention is focused on her own youngling; Jared, her second born, is playing in his wolf form with some twigs, rustling under the dead leaves on the ground. He yelps happily every time he manages to bury his muzzle under the ground and raise it up all dirty. He's quite big for a cub of his age, and Sherri is sure that he will become an Alpha after his puberty, just like his older brother Jeff.  
  
The first rain falls onto the ground and Sherri calls Jared to join her and get back to their den. The hunt is almost over and the smell of blood is strong, full of tasty promises of a great dinner.  
  
But Jared doesn't come. He's marching in the opposite direction, towards the small river, ignoring his mother's call, probably drawn by some other random toy that only the forest can offer (or only a pup can see). She cuts him some slack and lets him play a little, whilst she howls to signal her position to her mate and pack. Gerald answers immediately, calling his pack to gather and get back to their den, decreeing the end of the hunt for the day.  
  
Suddenly, the wind changes its direction and Sherri is immediately on the alert, now running towards her cub: the smell is faint, half-covered by the rain, but it's enough to make her worry.  
  
A werelynx.  
  
Ready to rip the throat of whatever lynx is on the prowl for her cub, she runs towards Jared. What she sees makes her stop dead on her feet.  
  
Jared is whining, nudging his muzzle against a soft ball of light brown fur belonging to a werelynx kitten; the poor cub is shaking, his fur soaked wet, and a large stain of blood is coating his left side. The blood is not his, but belongs to another werelynx, an adult one, female, maybe his mother.  
  
Sherri approaches them slowly, but ready to jump in defense of her own cub if other werelynxes are in the area and their smells are hidden by the rain. Her pack had had many problems with werelynxes in the past, but the last pack of them had left the area almost ten years ago, moving to the mountains. The presence of a kitten there is suspicious.  
  
Despite everything, Sherri is a mother and cannot let a cub die there, regardless of its species. The poor kitten is shaking, his eyes pressed closed, and Sherri can smell his terror.  
  
When Jared sees his mother, he whines loudly, asking her to save the cub and Sherri doesn't wait a split second before nodding and making her way through, seizing the kitten by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Jared snarls.  
  
Taken aback in front of such an aggressive display, Sherri is halfway to scold him when Jared grabs the kitten's scruff himself, walking slightly unbalanced from the weight, but determined to take care of the shaking and scared little one personally. The kitten doesn't stir, maybe reassured by Jared's presence, and Sherri leaves them be, leading the way through the woods, but checking on them constantly.  
  
Hours later, in the warm den of their pack healer, Sherri looks at her cub with apprehensive eyes, unwilling to scold him for showing such noble but naïve intentions. They make a strange pair, but the kitten seems to trust Jared enough to let him be close to him without being terrified, whilst Jared stubbornly refuses to leave the kitten's side and curls himself around the smaller body protectively.  
  
Jim, the healer, had checked on the werelynx with Jared still wrapped around the tiny figure, checking Jim's gestures with mistrust, almost like he was scared that the family friend was thinking of taking the kitten away from him. In the end, Jim declares that the little one is just scared and in need of comfort and warmth – the poor cub had probably lost his mother, judging from the blood of the werelynx female on his coat –, so he piled up some quilts in front of the fireplace. Jared had brought the kitten there, and that is where the pair are resting now.  
  
Sherri has been left alone with them while her mate and pack Alpha Gerald, Jim, and a couple of other werewolves are discussing the kitten's future. She can hear the Morgans couple, Jeff and Sam, arguing vehemently against the Weatherlys, protesting that if they leave the kitten in the forest now, he's likely to be dead before sunlight. The Morgans had already lost their own cub a couple of months ago and Sherri sympathizes with their loss; it should seem so unfair to them, after losing their daughter, rejecting an orphan that survived (and apparently witnessed) the death of his mother.  
  
Jared shifts into his human form, but his small body remains draped around the kitten. "Mama, they're not sending him away, dad won't let them, right?"  
  
Sherri is torn between explaining the truth to Jared – that his new friend belongs to another were species, an enemy to the wolves, and that he shouldn't get too attached to him – and the excruciating temptation to lie and say that no one wanted his little friend to die in the woods.  
  
"I won't let him," adds Jared, sensing her indecision. "I promised him that I'll protect him."  
  
"Jared –"  
  
"He was so scared, mama. He trusted me, I cannot let him down."  
  
Sherri hates to crush his cub's hopes and dreams, so she opts for a diplomatic answer. "Your dad is going to make the right decision."  
  
Reassured by what Jared thinks is an affirmative answer, he gets back to petting the soft fur of the kitten. "Can we take him home?"  
  
"We'll wait for the Alpha's decision, Jared."  
  
Jared pouts, but doesn't press further. He's still at the age where he believes that everything his dad does and decides is right and fair.  
  
"Can you tell me again, what is a mate, mama?"  
  
Sherri looks down at her cub. Jared's usually chirpy expression morphs into a frown. The way Jared is looking at the werelynx kitten makes her worry. She can hear her mate arguing with the Morgans in the other room and wonders if the poor, half-drowned kitten is going to break the pack apart.  
  
"A mate is the most important person in someone's life. He or she is your other half."  
  
Jared's eyes drift to the kitten curled in the nest of quilts and Sherri would love to tear his attention away from the werelynx, but before she can vocalize a word, the door opens and Jeff and Sam step inside, marching directly to the corner of the room. Jared instinctively straightens his back, a defiant look appears on his face as he bares his teeth, growling. Usually that behavior would make Sherri proud for showing such a protective streak, but Jared is addressing too many attentions to a cub that isn't part of their pack.  
  
Sam smiles warmly at the cub, kneeling right in front of them. "It's alright, Jared. We don't want to hurt him."  
  
Gerald enters just after them, frowning. The same, matching frown is on Jared's face as he looks at Sam stretching her hand and touching the soft fur of the werelynx. The kitten stiffens, but when the she-wolf starts talking to him softly with a maternal voice, he starts relaxing.  
  
"Sherri, Jared, leave them alone with the werelynx," orders Gerald from the door. Sherri stands up, but Jared refuses to leave the kitten's side. "Jared, come on."  
  
"I want to stay here," he replies stubbornly. "What if –" He looks at Jeff. "What if they hurt him? I promised I'll protect him."  
  
"We won't hurt him, Jared," says Jeff. Sam is still smiling down at the kitten, petting him. "We are adopting him and we need to have some time alone to bond with him. Do you understand?"  
  
"But –"  
  
"Jared, come. You can see the werelynx another time."  
  
Jared raises his chin up, defiantly, but as he opens his mouth to reply to his father, the kitten tugs closer to Sam's hand, purring a little. Jared looks flabbergasted and a little disappointed.  
  
In the end, he gets up and follows his parents out, but Sherri notices the longing in his eyes when the door closes behind their backs and the two big wolves are snuggling closer to the small kitten.  
  
  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/7042)

  
  
  
  
**YEARS LATER**  
  
  
The ticking sound of rain is mesmerizing. It's the best lullaby he could ever have, and waking to it is just as great.  
  
It's even better when the sun starts going up over the line of trees; the rays of sunlight would cut through the branches, bathing the surroundings and making everything sparkle. Every drop of rain crystallized would shine like a precious gem, reflecting the bright green of the leaves, the dark brown of the tree trunks and the darker tones of the ground. The bare ground itself, soaked with rain, would be as soft as butter, and the smell of the woods would be so strong that it will pinch at Jensen's over-developed sense of smell. And Jensen loves the rain, he loves to shift into his werelynx form and bury his paws into the wet ground and then run, inhaling the smells of a transformed forest.  
  
Jensen opens and closes his hands, itching for the moment when the rain stops and the dawn breaks in the sky, offering him the perfect picture he wants so badly to be a part of.  
  
He closes his eyes, focusing on the rhythm of the rain, his mind drifting back to that rainy day when he was a scared little lynx kitten, all alone in the forest, whimpering and searching for shelter whilst nudging his mother to get up and come with him, but not receiving a response, apart from her erratic breath gradually slowing down and her body-warmth fading away. Jensen was so scared that day. He knew that hunters would be coming soon to take their prey, he knew that staying there was a death sentence for him too – or even worse –, but she was his mother. When the rustling noises started to approach, his instincts kicked in and he ran away, leaving his belated mother behind, his insides twisted in guilt, but his animal instincts forced him into flight. When he collapsed on the ground that smelt different, bone tired and grieving, the rain was his only companion.  
  
But the rain brought him to the clan he is living now, it brought him Jared and his new found family, and Jensen never forgot the sound of the rain when Jared's muzzle nudged him to stay awake, nor the rest of the night, when his adoptive parents curled around him, the silence of the room only interrupted by the sound of the rain outside and his own soft purring. The rain marked his new beginning.  
  
A noise interrupts Jensen from his reverie. Jared's smell entices his nostrils and Jensen opens his eyes. A big wolf with a grey and brown long-haired coat shakes his wet fur before stepping into the den.  
  
Once inside, in a blink of an eye, Jared's furred form starts shifting, losing paws, muzzle and tail, and becoming the muscled human with long brown hair and dimpled cheeks that Jensen knows too well. He still has problems connecting Jared's little bundle of energy into the tall and well-toned adult he'd spurted into since puberty.  
  
"Hey Jen," Jared shakes his wet hair before smiling down at his friend. "I knew I would find you here."  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes. "Where else? It's my den."  
  
Unmated Beta wolves usually lived with their parents, but when he'd reached puberty, Jensen had cleared up a small den and started to live there by himself. While wolves tended to naturally pile up together, almost pathologically scared of being left alone, Jensen's lynx instincts demanded him to have a place for himself.  
  
Jared moves in Jensen's den like he owns it too – it isn't that difficult, as Jared is there more often than not – and lifts the covers Jensen had piled up.  
  
Jensen's home is in the depth of the den, but when the rain starts falling he usually brings some covers next to the entrance, piles them up and lays beneath them, watching outside. His perfect spot for his weird fascination with the rain is ideal for spring and summer season, but now that the winter is approaching, this could be one of his last chances to enjoy it.  
  
Before Jared could slide in, Jensen stops him with a hiss. "You're wet."  
  
Jared huffs. "You're a pain in the ass for someone so fixated with rain."  
  
"No-one likes being soaking wet, dumb-ass."  
  
Jared rolls his eyes and dries himself with the external part of one of the covers, before snuggling close to Jensen. His naked body is hot like a furnace and Jensen automatically presses against his friend, purring when Jared drapes an arm around his waist and tugs him closer.  
  
Mollified by the sense of comfort the embrace is giving him, Jensen forgets for a moment that they have fallen again into their unhealthy habit of laying together in such intimate a way, as if they were still cubs.  
  
Jared is not Jensen's. It's different than when they were cubs cuddling up together, with Jared licking Jensen's head and Jensen purring softly against his friend. The familiarity is still there, but Jensen had tried to diminish the closeness between them, as their bond of friendship became more and more negatively judged by the other wolves. Jared didn't need that.  
  
Despite all those years living with the werewolf pack, Jensen was still an outsider. Jeff and Sam always acted like they were his real parents, and Jared of course thought of him as a brother, but, exceptions excluded, Jensen is still  _the werelynx_.  
  
Now that Jared is the most eligible Alpha bachelor of the pack, people do less staring and more 'judging' aloud. Jared is the son of the pack Alpha and an Alpha himself, whilst his older brother Jeff decided to step back after being injured in one of the fights with the nearest wolf pack, Jared is strong enough to take down every other Alpha when asserting his authority. He would be a great Alpha, someday.  
  
And a great mate too. Jared is the kindest person Jensen knows, not only because he's more than capable of defending his mate and offspring, but also because he's an overgrown puppy who likes providing for the people he loves. Every unmated Beta in the pack was dying to be chosen by Jared to mate with him.  
  
While Jared's reputation increases more and more as the call for a mate is approaching, Jensen knows that his own chances to find a mate are few. He has never heard of mating between wolves and lynxes, but even if he had, Jared was out of his league.  
  
Jared is the future Alpha and he'll find a pretty and powerful Beta among the wolves that would be respected by their pack mates. Jensen isn't a choice.  
  
That's why he really needs to stop doing things with Jared like sleeping curled up together, even though Jensen likes it more than he can put into words.  
  
"Jared," he tries to wriggle away, regretting it immediately when his back moves away from Jared's warm chest. But this is his only defense against getting hurt or disappointed when Jared chooses his Beta. "Go home, you big, snuggly wolf." He tries to keep his voice lively and manages to snort out a laugh.  
  
Jared tightens his grip around his waist, careless of his nudity and Jensen's apparent skittish behavior. "This wolf is going to stay here, all night long, lynx. Then tomorrow morning we'll go running in the woods, like we always do after a rainy day. Now shut up, you need your beauty sleep."  
  
For Jared nothing has changed. It's Jensen who has changed, and started to doubt, watching his friend under a different,  _not-so-friendly_  light.  
  
For Jared, Jensen will always be the kitten he found in the woods and decided to take under his wing. Jared doesn't feel the same as Jensen; he doesn't feel that flutter in his heart, the itch on his skin, the way their bodies react when they touch or rub together, or how good Jared's strong smell is in Jensen's nostrils.  
  
It's maddening, but it's life, and Jensen is not ruining his friendship with Jared because his body is functioning all wrong. It's a crush and it will pass. It has to be a crush, because if Jensen falls any harder it's going to end messy.  
  
"I could go alone," Jensen replies, pressing his face against the soft fabric of the pillow, and despite his best intentions his voice doesn't sound convinced. The chilling air of the night makes him shiver and Jared immediately drapes him in the covers protectively.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Jen. I'm coming with you. Like always."  
  
Jensen should say something like 'Jay and Jen cannot have their carefree adventures anymore, not when Jay is supposed to find his one true Beta and Jen is destined to be unmated and head over heels for his best friend', but, instead, he basks in the warmth created by the covers and Jared's naked body. The rain is still pouring outside, and the wind brings him the smell of the wet ground. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/9081)

  
  
A wet tongue licks all over his face, waking Jensen up with a gasp when saliva wets his nose and lips.  
  
"Jay!" Jensen sits up. "Why do you need to be your usual drooling self so early in the morning? Stop doing that!"  
  
The wolf wags his tail in excitement. He barks, then moves to the entrance, looking at Jensen impatiently.  
  
Setting aside his scolding, Jensen shifts into his lynx form. His light brown coat is spotted with tawny spots all over, lighter on the back, darker on his white belly, mirroring the countless freckles Jensen has scattered all over his body in his human form. His senses develop – hearing, smell and sight – and change the way Jensen hears, smells, and sees things.  
  
Without waiting for Jared, Jensen leaps forward, running towards the deep of the forest, and when he finally stops, his golden fur is dripping wet and mud is dirtying his legs and paws.  
  
The life in the wilderness is everything he loves, despite still envying the were animals that decide to live as humans in the civilized world, mostly because Jensen is curious about that brave, new world. On the other hand, leaving behind this sense of freedom and completeness is something Jensen couldn't grasp.  
  
Usually, mated couples or Alphas leave the pack and take their chances in the human world – the couple taking strength and comfort from each other, the Alphas looking for new adventures and a new life –, but, Jensen, as a submissive unmated were, is doomed to die in loneliness if he chooses that path. The cruel irony is that Jensen is not going to find a mate while staying in the werewolf pack, but if he looks for his one and only outside, he'll likely die.  
  
Jared catches him up and Jensen runs again, letting his friend chase him playfully. The wolf has longer and more muscled legs, and he covers distances in long strides, but Jensen is more agile, with his slender body and graceful movements. They fight for a while, before Jared pins Jensen down to the ground, snarling playfully. Jensen hisses, baring his teeth, but Jared is faster, biting his throat, without really closing his sharp teeth around the tender area.  
  
After a while, Jensen relaxes and Jared laps his neck. The lynx closes his golden eyes, purring under the cuddles of his friend, until Jared slowly shifts into his human form; tanned skin, muscles and shaggy brown hair. The expression on his face, though, lost his usual playfulness, on the contrary, he's serious, and his eyes stare at Jensen while his tongue is still lapping at the pulse point in Jensen's throat. This is not a casual friend-to-friend cuddle. Jared is doing this intentionally.  
  
Jensen stares at him with wide eyes, incapable of stopping purring. Then Jared nudges his tongue against the fur, stabbing it with purpose. "Jen."  
  
Jared had never said his name with such a hoarse voice.  
  
Slowly, Jensen shifts too, remaining naked under an equally naked Jared, pressed against the cold and wet ground, with the tongue of his friend still pressed against his now soft and more sensitive skin.  
  
Jared is so warm. Their cocks are almost touching, and if Jensen raises his hip or Jared lowers his slightly the friction would probably start a ruthless rut.  
  
Jensen is conscious that he's releasing pheromones, he can see Jared's pupils and nose react to his scent, but it's a normal reaction. Jared's scent too, so rich and powerful, is enticing his own nostrils. But it's the call of nature, for sure. It's Jensen being so close to his heat and Jared so responsive to a Beta's scent, probably because his own interior Alpha reacts to Betas, anxious to mate and assert his dominance.  
  
This is not love.  
  
Jensen stops midway before grabbing Jared's biceps, holding onto them. Instead he pushes him away, smiling and trying to give little away about the importance of what Jared was doing. "Hey, big wolf, stop trying to roll me in the mud."  
  
"Jensen –"  
  
He exhales a shaky breath. "We need to get back."  
  
"Wait a minute, Jen, we should talk about –"  
  
But Jensen, already in his lynx form, knocks Jared down and starts running to their dens. He doesn't check if Jared follows him, he just runs and tries to hide his crazy heartbeat.  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/7480)

  
  
  
The day Jared popped his knot, the first person he had to see was Jensen. He'd wanted to brag about his Alpha-ness with his best friend and it was normal that Jared wanted to share the news with him. Of course, it didn't happen quite the way he'd planned.  
  
Jensen was basking under the sun at the entrance of his den, sprawled out supine, with his eyes closed, face towards the warm sun. Jared stopped in his tracks, his best friend's smell was deliciously sweet, still not completely developed, but now that Jared has gone through the transition, he can tell that Jensen will go through his soon and he'll be a Beta. A sweet, perfect Beta. Suddenly, Jared regrets being naked, because his hardness couldn't be hidden if Jensen was so much as to look at him.  
  
Jared had had fantasies about Jensen all his life. When he was a cub, he'd thought about Jensen on the lines of his brother, growing up he'd dreamed of being mated with his kitten friend, and before popping out his knot, Jensen was his one and only sexual fantasy. If he remembered correctly, he probably popped his knot the morning he'd woken up with a morning wood after dreaming about Jensen squirming beneath him.  
  
After that day, though, Jared fully grasped the meaning of being sexually attracted to his friend. This wasn't a phase, something that could be changed in the future, or the result of their closeness, like his father kept saying.  
  
When Jensen went through the transition, Jared spent three days and nights in his wolf form, curled outside Jensen’s den, whining when he smelled Jensen's too enticing smell and growling when their packmates approached the entrance, curious.  
  
After that occasion, his father gave him 'the talk' and while Jared's first instinct was to bow his head in front of his Alpha's decision, his own Alpha instincts demanded to rebel and refuse anyone and anything that was getting between him and his prospective mate. But then, Jensen didn't seem to be on the same page as Jared, he treated him like always, maybe more coldly, like after his transition, their friendship cringed somehow.  
  
Now fatherly advice has become more and more difficult to follow and Jared is definitely not the same pup that didn't fight for what he wants anymore. He's waited a long time for Jensen to notice how perfect they can be together and now that Jared is coming of age, he would fight for him tooth and nail. Jensen's reaction in the woods gives him the push to pursue his intentions; he saw that look in Jensen’s eyes, longing and shame, and Jared doesn’t want to wait for Jensen to make his move. He’s the Alpha, Jensen is his Beta, time to set things straight.  
  
When Jared arrives at the village; he heads to the clearing in front of the dens, attracting a fair deal of longing looks, as usual. He's sick and tired of smelling pheromones every time he walks around, when he wants nothing else than nuzzling, and biting a mark into Jensen's neck, claiming him. Since he was a little cub, Jared couldn't see anyone else.  
  
"You smell like Jensen," Jeff, his brother, approaches him, his three cubs in tow; pushing and running like the wild animals they are in their wolfish forms. Jared pretends to chase them, opening his arms and growling playfully, and the cubs bounce up and down, whining when Jared doesn't shift and play with them.  
  
"I was with Jensen," Jared replies. His nakedness, like everybody's, isn't an issue; clothes are something foreign in pack law, and belong more to the human part of their needs and brain, seen as obstacles to their shifting. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Jared."  
  
Jeff's voice gets on his nerves. Jared has had enough of being considered a damn pup in one situation and then a responsible Alpha in another.  
  
"What, Jeff?"  
  
"Jared, I thought –"  
  
"Mind your own business."  
  
"This is my business," growls Jeff. "You're my brother and you're ready to commit the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
Jared grabs Jeff's arm. The full moon is approaching and Jared's nails curl like claws into his brother's flesh. "I'm warning you, Jeff."  
  
"I know what you're after and you're going to regret it, brother," but Jeff's voice contains a fragment of submission, displayed when he tilts his head to the side. "I'm just looking out for you."  
  
"I don't need it anymore," Jared leaves Jeff's arm and his eyes return to scan the clearing, trying to spot Jensen.  
  
"You always will."  
  
"I'm an Alpha," snaps Jared. "Time to make my own decisions. And I want Jensen."  
  
"Are you sure he wants you?"  
  
Jared ignores his brother, he marches towards the den, looking for Jeff Morgan or Sam, and finding only the she-wolf with Jensen curled at her feet, purring softly every time his mother strokes him.  
  
Jared burns with jealousy at that sight, despite knowing that Sam is Jensen's mother. It should be him, stroking Jensen's fur and enjoying his purrs, it should be him, resting against his mate, and showering him with attentions.  
  
Jensen looks up, blinking with his big, yellowish eyes, and his ears twitch, but he doesn't do anything to greet Jared, which really doesn't improve Jared's mood.  
  
Especially when Sandy, a cute Beta, wraps her tiny arms around Jared's middle. "Jared!" She releases a not-so-faint trace of pheromones and she presses her chest, covered only with a thin cloth, against Jared's back. She is the only one who Jared lets be so touchy with him, since they practically grew up together, but somewhere along the line, he's started to become more and more annoyed every time she touches him.  
  
"Sandy, please," he disentangles himself from her embrace.  
  
The cute brunette hides her disappointment behind a smile. "We're going to the lake, with Jake and the others, come with us?"  
  
"I have something to take care of."  
  
"Jensen will come," adds Sandy, with a frown.  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
"Not yet," replies the Beta. "But if you come, he will too. You two are attached at the hip."  
  
Jared doesn't deny it, but doesn't ignore Sandy's spiteful words. "We're not coming. We have something to do."  
  
Sandy's eyes glare, amber like liquid gold. "As cute as two pups are, sticking together and all, you and Jensen aren't like that anymore. Stop with this 'secret clubbing'. You've both reached the age to make –"  
  
"Sandy, don't tell me what to do." Jared snarls and the Beta takes a step back, tilting her head to the side immediately when she catches the dangerous edge in Jared's voice. He ignores her in favor of walking towards Jensen. His tail is waving and patting the ground nervously and Jared has no doubt that he listened to Jared and Sandy's conversation.  
  
Sam looks up, eying the Alpha with critical eyes before leaving her hand on Jensen's head. The lynx plays dumb and doesn't acknowledge Jared's arrival, but Jared is sick of playing games, not when he has to clarify the obvious to his brother and friend, whilst the object of his interest prefers to ignore the entire situation.  
  
"You better have a good explanation after leaving me in the woods, Jensen." The lynx turns his head towards Jared, his ears twitching. "Shift and follow me, or we'll be having  _that_  conversation, here."  
  
"Jared?" Sam's hand stops on Jensen's snout. The she-wolf watches her son, then the determined look on Jared's face. She nods, sighing, like they are still pups misbehaving like always. "You two are having a fight?"  
  
"No," Jared replies. "But I will cause a scene if Jensen doesn't follow me, right now."  
  
Jensen stands on all fours, looking pissed.  
  
"Don't give me that dirty look, it's not me who is being a fucking coward."  
  
Jensen hisses, his ears twitching, but he leads the way to his den, giving them a little privacy.  


 

 

[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/7757)

  
  
Jensen is well aware of what Jared was talking about. He’s almost scared to hear it, even though it’s what he has waited for almost all of his life. He’s in love with Jared, no way to deny it. He hissed in anger and jealousy when Sandy plastered herself on Jared, wanting nothing more than to insert himself between them and scratch at Sandy’s face with his sharp claws.  
  
When Jared proclaims that he wants to talk to Jensen, all his bad intentions vanish. Does he really want to have  _that_  conversation? Jensen is sure that he didn’t scent him too much, but it’s hard to tell, his pheromones are going crazy with the heat approaching. Does he appear desperate for Jared? Does Jared notice his stupid, stupid crush?  
  
Jensen doesn’t want to shift into his human form, but he does nonetheless as soon as Jared and him are in the proximity of his den. When he turns to face Jared, though, he finds himself crushed against his chest, enveloped in one of his bear hugs.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk," Jensen tries to wriggle out of the embrace, but Jared’s arms tightens even more around him. He’s so warm that Jensen starts to relax almost immediately, reassured by the familiarity of Jared’s scent. "You’re not making this any easier." The words escape from his mouth before Jensen can stop them, and he regrets them immediately.  
  
"Good to know, I don’t want your logic to screw everything up."  
  
"Seriously, let me go."  
  
Jared sighs and releases Jensen, even though he keeps him within arm's reach. "I won’t let you dismiss this, Jensen – I know you can feel it, I know you can."  
  
Jensen moves away when Jared tries to cup his cheek, he shakes his head. "You have to think about the pack, you have to find a pack Beta worthy of its title."  
  
"I don't care about a pack Beta right now, I'm looking for  _my_  Beta."  
  
"You can't just ignore it."  
  
Jared huffs. "Jensen, leave the pack out of this conversation."  
  
"It's the main part of the conversation! Jared, you're the next Alpha! I'm a werelynx! I'm barely accepted as I am, the Alpha, the pack, they're not going to accept this. They're not going to accept  _me_ , as your _mate_."  
  
"Jen, I don't care. You're my best friend, the best part of me. My father taught me to stick to my beliefs, my mother taught me to love and cherish my mate, the pack is our family. I'm following my beliefs, I'm asking my mate to accept me. The pack will accept us as mates. Our family, our pack, is  _based_  on mates."  
  
"Jay, don't you get it? This isn't going to end well. We're –"  
  
"Fuck, if you're going to tell me that we're different, I'm going to lose it."  
  
"If you don't want to face it, fine, but you're the next Alpha, you cannot mate with me."  
  
"I decide with whom I mate." Jared's voice is steady, unfaltering, and Jensen can see that he's deadly serious. "I want you, I've wanted you all my life. And you want me too." He cups Jensen's cheek, running his thumb over Jensen's lips. This time, Jensen doesn't move away, petrified by the need to give in to his own desires. "The pack is the only thing stopping you from accepting me as your mate?"  
  
More or less, it is.  
  
"If I were a mere Alpha, not the son of the pack Alpha, you would accept me?"  
  
"It's pointless to discuss this," Jensen tries to wriggle away but Jared's arms stop his retreat, tightening around him.  
  
"Then stop arguing. Mom told me that a mate is the most important person in someone's life. I've never been so sure of anything else in my life."  
  
"I’m not worth all the troubles you’ll have from your father, Jared. You’ll take over the pack, one day, but me? How can I be the mate you want?"  
  
"You’re perfect for me. You can fight for me. You’re exactly what I want. You just need to see it, Jensen."  
  
Jared's lips are an inch from Jensen's, warm from the promise of a kiss and Jensen is so close to throwing everything away just for that; for Jared, that it scares him. Suddenly, his indecision no longer has any importance, because if Jared's sincerity blow the problems away so easily and if Jensen desperately wants that happiness, he could only see his adoptive parents and the other members of the pack sharing their joy.  
  
Jared smiles against his lips. "You're not going to resist me." He cups his face with one hand and holds it still for a kiss whilst he still keeps him in place, sliding his other arm around Jensen's waist. Jensen breathes in deeply at the touch of their lips, then he closes his eyes and deepens the kiss, tangling his tongue with Jared's.  
  
The Alpha's hard muscles flex against Jensen's chest and the Beta passes a hand through Jared's shaggy hair before settling around his neck. Jared kisses him with hunger, devouring his whimpers and soft moans, and Jensen finds himself purring softly, basking in the perfection of the moment. Yes, Jared is right. It isn't difficult to give in to the temptation of what Jared is offering him, because it's the same thing that he's wanted for as long as he can remember.  
  
"J-Jay –"  
  
"I love you," Jared whispers into his lips. "Mate."  
  
He can say no all he wants, but when Jared kisses him he can taste how good they will be together. Yes, Jensen didn’t dare to think about how well they fit together, only the reasons as to why he shouldn’t take this last step, but now that Jared kisses him, all the doubts that had clouded his dreams have vanished, shredded into pieces.  _Jared wants it too_. Despite everything, Jared chooses him as his mate and Jensen can let out a breath, allowing himself to be unconditionally happy.  
  
"Mate," repeats Jensen with a hoarse voice.  
  
At that word, Jared let out a yelp of contentment and tilts Jensen's neck, biting the smooth skin hard. Jensen grips the Alpha's biceps, closing his eyes and focusing on the intense pleasure Jared's claiming is giving him.  
  
"Mine," growls Jared once he kisses Jensen's swollen lips again. He doesn't wait for his Beta's answer, instead he scoops him up in his arms and brings him inside the den. "You're mine, Jensen."  
  
"Alpha males," Jensen complains without heat, sliding an arm around Jared's neck and palming his broad chest. "Yes, yours. Please –"  
  
Jared lays him on the piles of covers, covering his body immediately and kissing him deeply, pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth with so much want and hunger that Jensen gasps and moans uncontrollably, loving every second of his Alpha’s possessiveness. Between kisses and bites along the jaw, cheeks, and lips, Jared manages to tease him: "It's going to get better when I'm buried deep inside of you."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Snarky as always."  
  
"Not the best time for your endearing words," Jensen spits out, feeling Jared's cock poking against his naked thigh. He opens his legs, a heat wave spreading from his underbelly to every part of his body.  
  
The biological imperative of being fucked by his chosen mate, bred and claimed completely is going to turn Jensen into a slutty mess, while the Alpha inside Jared will be driven by the imperative of claim and mark and come inside his mate and take him again and again until his inner wolf is satisfied. That mating fever is going to last days and Jensen has never been so fulfilled in his life, feeling his bitten neck pulsing in excruciating pain, mixed with the pleasure of being so close to belonging to his Alpha.  
  
"Jared, please –"  
  
"Shh, Jen, I'm going to take care of you."  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/8141)

  
  
  
Jared's fingers breach Jensen's puckered hole, moving slightly when he catches the natural lubricant slicking the passage. The smell of his Beta is sweet and intoxicating, releasing pheromones, indicating how desperate Jensen is to have Jared to mate with him.  
  
Despite wanting nothing else than to fuck Jensen good and proper, Jared takes his time, fingering Jensen while his mouth closes around the red mark on his neck, where the smell is stronger and more appealing. When his Beta is shaking under him in want, Jared pushes his fingers all the way in, touching Jensen's sweet spot and making him arch his body and rock back onto his fingers, sexy moans repeatedly escaping from his parted lips.  
  
"Jared! Jared, fuck me please!"  
  
Jared withdraws his fingers and aligns his hard cock to the red, swollen hole. "You're mine, Jensen. Mine."  
  
"I am," whimpers Jensen when Jared pushes the head of his big cock into him, slowly penetrating him.  
  
It feels fucking fantastic.  
  
Jared closes his eyes, trying not to come just from the way Jensen's hole clamps down around his cock, so tight and hot that it's making Jared go crazy with need. Not only that, but the way Jensen is so willing and ready to offer his neck to let his Alpha mark him in such a visible place, letting him show this sign of submission, screams of perfection.  
  
The bite will heal, of course, but Jared doesn't plan to let it fade away. It's going to be renewed every chance he gets.  
  
For the moment, Jared pushes inside Jensen steadily, looking at his Beta's face the entire time, shifting from an initial discomfort to pleasure. When the werelynx starts whimpering unintelligible sounds, tightening his grip on the covers, Jared pulls away then pushes all the way in, thrusting in and out at a rougher and rougher rhythm.  
  
"J-Jay! More! Harder!"  
  
Jared complies immediately; slamming hard inside his mate, grabbing his legs to accommodate him in a better position to rub against Jensen's prostate. His knot starts filling when Jensen's hole lets it in, as Jensen gasps and almost screams, spurting between their bellies. Jared pushes all the way in, coming with a growl as Jensen's hole clamps down and flutters around his cock. His knot inflates and grows bigger, plugging in Jared's come.  
  
"You're so fucking perfect," Jared is almost incoherent, his inner wolf almost gloating at every spurt of come that paints Jensen's inside. "Mine. My mate."  
  
"Alpha."  
  
Jared kisses him, hard and consuming, bending over his body and heedless of the sticky come on their bellies. This is exactly what Jared had dreamed about for years, even before popping his knot: the sense of belonging, the bond that is forming between them, the knowledge of finally having his cherished mate is overwhelming.  
  
This is perfect.  
  
Jared lays down, still connected to Jensen, and spoons him from behind, wrapping his arms around the werelynx's waist and nuzzling his neck.  
  
Jensen's scent has changed now that he's not releasing unmated pheromones anymore, but a richer smell, mixed with Jared's, carrying the traces of their mating and breeding, marking him as a fully mated Beta.  
  
It's then that Jared acknowledges it. Jensen is now his mate, finally. Nothing could make him happier.  
  
Jensen settles into his arms, purring loudly. They take a few moments, basking in that position, before Jared traces a line of kisses along Jensen's neck and shoulder.  
  
"I love you," he repeats. "I have for a very long time."  
  
"Me too," comes Jensen's answer. "Me too, Jared."  
  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/8430)

  
  
The morning after, Jensen wakes up purring. His limbs are relaxed and he has never slept this good in his entire life. He stretches languidly, eyes still closed, and cuddles up even closer to the source of warmth, nuzzling his face against his mate's chest.  
  
Mate.  
  
Jared is already awake and peppers his face with small kisses, smiling when Jensen blinks a few times, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "'morning, babe."  
  
Jensen glares at him. "Call me 'babe' again and I'll kick your ass."  
  
"You love my ass."  
  
"Not as much as you love mine."  
  
Jared's hands move from Jensen's waist to cup his ass cheeks. Jensen arches under his touch, knowing that the den is reeking of their smells intertwined, especially Jared's scent, on and inside Jensen. The idea of bearing Jared's mark, showing everyone the evidence of their mating, is maddening; Jared is grinning like a mad man and Jensen knows that there is a matching smile on his face too.  
  
"True. You've got the most perfect ass."  
  
"You say the sweetest things in the morning."  
  
"I tried with a 'morning babe' and you threatened me."  
  
"Jared."  
  
"Fine,  _kitten_ ," Jared teases. "I'll give you a morning kiss, then."  
  
"Now we're talking."  
  
This time the kiss is slow and sweet, nothing like the ones they exchanged the day before, dirty and filthy. All of Jensen's problems and indecision vanished last night, and now that the morning had came, the bond formed wouldn't let Jensen withdraw from it. The idea of rejecting his mate is unbearable, alien, painful. No. They're together now, this is the mark of forever.  
  
Jensen finds himself purring louder when Jared bites and licks the mark he left on his neck the night before. A wave of contentment warms his chest, utter pleasure and happiness .  
  
His body is calling for his mate.  
  
Jared groans and grinds his erection against Jensen's: "Fuck, Jensen, you smell like me. It's overwhelming."  
  
"I know," Jensen licks Jared's lips. "I've dreamed about this since I went into puberty. You were outside my den, smelling so fucking amazing and all I wanted was to beg you to claim me."  
  
"And I was on the other side, growling at anyone who dared to approach, digging my nails into the ground and trying so hard not to fuck you senseless," Jared brings their bodies closer and manhandles Jensen under him.  
  
His hole is already slick and the amount of self-lubricant makes Jared groan, shoving more fingers inside. The werelynx arches under the touch of his mate, dizzy with desire, well aware of what Jared is thinking; wetter means more fertile.  
  
"You're so wet, Jensen. Wet, beautiful and mine."  
  
"I want –"  
  
"I know what you want, I'll take care of you." Amber glints into Jared's eyes and Jensen purrs in contentment.  
  
When Jared fucks him again, pounding him hard, Jensen digs his fingernails into Jared's back, breaking the skin and leaving long stripes of red marks. The pain doesn't stop Jared from fucking him and Jensen digs his fingernails in deeper, knowing that they aren't human anymore, but sharp lynx claws.  
  
His body throbs with the force of his orgasm, meowing loud, and just after that Jared comes inside him, making Jensen take his come and keep it deep inside of him, where it’s supposed to be.  
  
"You scratched me kitten," smiles Jared, kissing Jensen's face, and claiming his lips, their bodies still connected.  
  
"You bit me," replies Jensen. He passes his human hand over the fresh cut skin, making Jared grimace. He gives kitten licks all over Jared’s face, lapping his lips with his slightly raspy tongue. "I kind of like it," he admits. "You're bearing my mark too."  
  
Jared's expression softens and Jensen feels loved and cherished, the center of the universe. "I like it too."  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/8454)

  
  
  
"Time to face the world."  
  
Jensen's voice is almost defeated, so different from the lively tone of their bickering, or his husky moans of pleasure. Jared doesn't like when his mate sounds so worried. He doesn't blame him, though, Jared knows pretty well that the pack, starting from Jared's own family, is going to give them a hard time.  
  
Jared tightens his grip on Jensen, circling his waist with both of his arms and letting his head rest on his chest. They stayed in Jensen's den for a little more than two days, eating the scraps of meat that Jensen had, and nothing else, but unwilling to leave the den and crash their happy time together. The mating fever should last a couple of days more, but Jared can see how tense Jensen is becoming at the prospective of facing the pack after their mating. Through their bond, Jared can sense Jensen’s worry about his adoptive parents and the Alpha's reaction and Jared has always been a man of action; better get rid of all of his problems sooner rather than later.  
  
"Look at me." When Jensen does, Jared takes his hand. "We're together in this. We're mates and nothing anyone could say would change this."  
  
"I'm not regretting it," specifies Jensen. "But I know what they will say."  
  
"I don't care what they say, you're my choice, and I'm yours."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm no one in the pack, you're the future Alpha."  
  
"You're part of our pack, Jensen."  
  
Jensen shrugs and drapes himself in his clothes. Jared growls instinctively, seeing that beautiful body being covered with layers of clothes. "I change my mind, I'd prefer us to stay here, all naked, doing stuff."  
  
That makes Jensen smile. "Your stomach is rumbling. We need to hunt, and face the Alpha. Come on, you lazy ass, get up."  
  
They prepare themselves and Jared takes Jensen's hand again, squeezing it tightly before stepping out of Jensen's – theirs, now – den towards the Alpha's. Some of their packmates look at them strangely, torn between disdain and surprise. Jared wants to growl at each one of them in warning, barely restraining himself.  
  
He'd never seen so much open distrust in the eyes of their packmates, but Jared doesn't bring himself to care, not when the distrust is directed towards his mating. He always left Jensen the opportunity to defend himself, but now that his friend is his mate, Jared has no intention to expose him to the public disdain. It's his personal responsibility to take care of his Beta now.  
  
His dad is already out with his own Beta and his firstborn looking at Jared and Jensen with angry eyes and something like disappointment. A wave of threatening is coming from the pack Alpha and Jared feels the warning on his skin. Jensen trembles at his side and Jared intertwines their fingers together in reassurance, facing his family with his head held high.  
  
Jared doesn't falter and his voice is firm when he proclaims Jensen as his Beta, as per tradition. "Alpha, this is my mate."  
  
"So it seems," answers Gerald with stormy eyes. The amber replaces the natural hazel of his irises and Sherri places a hand on his arm, almost in a desperate attempt to calm him down. "After all our talks, you did it anyway. I can tell this is a violation of your pack Alpha's orders."  
  
But Gerald isn't talking to Jared, his eyes are looking at Jensen and the young Alpha is flabbergasted. "Jen?" His mate raises his chin, a determined look on his face, even though he squeezes Jared's hand in his, the sweat on his palm betrays his nervousness.  
  
"I couldn't ignore it, Alpha," replies Jensen to Gerald. "I was Jared's since my first heat."  
  
"The next pack Alpha cannot be mated to a werelynx! I thought I made myself clear, Jensen."  
  
"Wait a moment." Jared interrupts them. "What are you talking about?" He looks at Jensen, knowing that he could never lie to him. "Jen?"  
  
"Gerald and I had a talk, years ago. He didn't approve how I was looking at you and he feared that you would think of mating with me," admits Jensen and everything makes more sense now, starting from Jensen's behavior and reactions towards Jared any time he tried to have his way with him. Also, his father seemed more dedicated to teach Jared how to be a good Alpha and pushing him to caring more for the pack than his lynx friend. But Jared had never suspected his father of going to talk to Jensen and, surely not, keeping him away from Jared and filling his head with the wrong ideas.  
  
"Jared, you're the next pack Alpha," interjects Gerald. "We accepted Jensen when he was a kitten because he didn't have anywhere else to go, but he's not one of us. He's a werelynx and I was hoping Jensen would leave our pack to rejoin the other werelynxes or even mix with humans."  
  
"I couldn't, mom and dad are here. You are here," confesses Jensen, whispering to Jared, resting his head on Jared's shoulder, ducking his face like he's almost ashamed of showing such weakness. "Even if I'm not pack, I can't leave. I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"You won't leave alone," states Jared, passing an arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him closer. He exposes his mark on the neck, looking at his father with anger, but pleased when Jensen tilts his head to the side instinctively, in a submissive gesture. "Jensen  _is_  part of the pack, and now more than ever. He's my mate and you tried to keep us away? If Jensen had left, I would have followed."  
  
"Jared, you're my heir –"  
  
"I don't care!" Jared yells. A collective gasp follows his declaration. "Jensen, my mate, is all that has ever mattered to me. I care about being  _his_  Alpha, first and foremost."  
  
A low growl from Gerald make the Betas shake and the Alphas incline their head. There had only been a few occasions when the pack Alpha had been displeased in the past, but that amount of anger is a rare event. It's almost like a fire is burning on their skins and their inner wolves are intimidated, anxious to roll on their backs and showing their belly in submission.  
  
Jared resists.  
  
The anger, the betrayal, the desire to protect his mate against everything wins against the natural first reaction, and, instead of showing his submission, he faces his father with determination, ready to go into a fight to protect what is important to him, including his beliefs. An Alpha always protects his Beta, the pack starts first from the couple, Jared knows this too well, his father and mother had taught him that since he was a pup.  
  
He bares his teeth, shoving Jensen behind him, away from any kind of attack Jared is about to face. Claws take the place of his human nails and Jared doesn’t hesitate when his father takes a step forward, he assumes an attacking position, ready to defend his Beta against the fury of his own father.  
  
"The pack won't accept a werelynx as a pack Beta.  _I_  don't accept it." The voice of the Alpha is sharp as glass, dangerous and firm, but he doesn’t take Jared’s invitation to fight, somehow still sure that his son would somehow recoil and backtrack his steps.  
  
"Gerald –"  
  
Gerald ignores Jeff Morgan, dismissing him with a hand. Sam looks at her kitten, her eyes wide open, and Jensen is almost about to give up, to release Jared from the burden he put on his shoulders, when Jared tightens his grip, refusing to letting him go.  
  
"So be it. We'll leave."  
  
  


[ ](http://sepherim-ml.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/379/8891)

  
  
  
Wolves chased away by the pack Alpha lose their place in the hierarchy and automatically become Omegas, hunted by their former pack until they could find a neutral area to rest. Most of them aren't that lucky.  
  
On the other hand, when an Alpha decides to leave the pack, he maintains his status. He loses his place in his former pack, but he isn't treated like an outcast. He can leave without a problem and he can choose between colonizing a new territory or joining humans.  
  
With Jared's proclamation, Jensen doesn't have to worry about being killed in the hunt, but he's still shaken up, knowing that Jared just renounced his rights, leaving the line of succession in discussion, without second thoughts.  
  
Sherri and Jeff tried to knock some sense into Jared's thick skull while Gerald dismissed them altogether, not even bothering with a reply, but shooting a nasty look at Jensen, blaming him for driving his own son away from his family and rightful place. Jared has been adamant, though, and keeps repeating that he's happy with his decision. He is, Jensen can tell through their bond.  
  
Jeff and Sam Morgan are the only ones that Jared lets close to Jensen, and allows them to come with them to the borders. Jensen is bidding his farewell now, trying his best to apologize and not to start crying. Despite everything, Jeff and Sam had always treated him like he was their cub and the pack was the only family Jensen knew. He’s less scared now, since his talk with Gerald years ago, when he promised to the Alpha not to lead Jared on, because he’s not alone, but the sadness is still there, buried under the guilt of having dragged Jared away from his family too.  
  
"It's not your fault, son," replies Jeff, his voice is curt and sharp; no doubt he’s angry with his pack Alpha. "Gerald shouldn't have interfered in the laws of mating. It's a business where even the pack Alpha doesn't have authority."  
  
"And we always knew that you and Jared were meant to be," adds Sam.  
  
"You've always been our son, Jensen," Jeff gives him a fierce hug. "Part of our pack and our family. We're proud of you and proud of your mate."  
  
"We'll see each other again, sweetie," Sam hugs Jensen too, her tears wetting his cheek.  
  
"Take care of him," Jeff pats Jared's back. "You’re your own Alpha now."  
  
Jared nods and squeezes Jeff’s shoulder, fully understanding the implications.  
  
Later, when Jared and Jensen leave the clearing, Jensen looks one last time, to the woods that were once his home.  
  
"It's going to be fine," Jared keeps Jensen by his side, pressing an arm around Jensen's shoulders and hugging him close. "We'll have our own pack. Just you and me. And pups."  
  
"You left more behind than me, Jared."  
  
"The only thing I wasn't willing to give up is you, and you're by my side," he brushes his lips against Jensen's temple. "There was no other way to be together."  
  
"There's nothing else I want more than to be with you."  
  
Jared licks Jensen’s neck, then kisses him deeply, roaming his hands all over Jensen’s body, under his clothes, touching as much naked skin as he can. "We have the rest of our life for that, my Beta. For now, we have to decide which path to choose: human or wild life?"  
  
Jensen murmurs his answer against his chest, purring softly, and Jared scoops him into his arms, chuckling, amused. "Sounds perfect, Jen. Now give me a kiss."


End file.
